charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Safe Space
This article is about the Season 2 episode. For the location, see SafeSpace, Seattle. Safe Space is the first episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 11, 2019. Synopsis SEASON PREMIERE — Following the devastating loss of the Elders, Mel (Melonie Diaz), Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Macy (Madeleine Mantock) take over their duties. Maggie takes time to celebrate her birthday with a big bash, but Mel finds herself too preoccupied with their new responsibilities to join in the fun. As the girls clean up the following morning, Macy shocks her sisters with an announcement. A mysterious hooded foe attacks the Charmed Ones who escape through a portal while Harry (Rupert Evans) has an unnerving encounter with the villain. The girls land in a secret location where they uncover more about the mystical world of the Elders... and community workspaces. Macy nurses a serious wound and Maggie meets a handsome stranger (Jordan Donica). The Charmed Ones quickly become aware of the gravity of their new roles and must decide if they are truly prepared for the responsibility. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry Greenwood's Darklighter Guest Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra Co-Starring * Christin Park as Swan * Jojo Ahenkorah as Guard * Andre Tricoteaux as Vagrant Demon 3 * Agnes Tong as Anya * Jaleese Green as Fun Girl (Kels) * Luke Sykes as Hot Guy (Roger) * Tim Zhang as Barista * Cameron Hilts as The Assassin * Helena Heidebrecht as Mary Chapman * Michelle C. Smith as Kara Willis * Kaidan Berge as Vagrant Demon 1 * Sean Kohnke as Vagrant Demon 2 * Eliza Norbury as Uptight Tourist * Brittany Mitchell as Flirty Woman * Samuel Gillmore as Man Bun Magical Notes Spells * The Power of Three Spell **The Charmed Ones used this spell to stop the assassin from killing them. However, the assassin was able to resist the spell enough for it to not completely stop him. *''Door Sealing Spell'' **Macy said the incantation, then Mel blew a potion to seal the door to the attic. * Desenmascarar Spell ** Used by Mel and Maggie to reveal the door back to the Command Center in SafeSpace. Powers *'Acid Secretion:' Used by a Rat Demon to disintegrate a woman. Used by another Rat Demon in an attempt to attack Macy. *'Black Orbing:' A black, smoky form of orbing used by the hooded assassin multiple times. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry multiple times. *'Poison Transferal:' Used by Harry to save Macy from the poison of the assassin's dart. *'Portal Creation': As a precaution for Marisol if the Book of Shadows was ever destroyed, a portal to the Command Center opened up which the Charmed Ones used to escape the assassin. A second portal leading to a hotel run by a witch opened when the Charmed Ones responded to a distress call, and Maggie used a sphere obtained from the Command Center to reopen the portal to escape the Rat Demon. *'Aura Stripping:' The Elders granted the Command Center the ability to strip a witch's aura if they traveled through the portal leading to the center. This was done purposefully to prevent those under the protection of the Command Center from being tracked by demons or anyone else that may be trying to find them. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to burn a Rat Demon, and to later threaten another. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Used by Rat Demons to change between their rat and human forms. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy to throw knives at the mysterious attacker and to try and summon the Book of Shadows. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to freeze the partiers. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Veras' tome of magical knowledge. It was destroyed by Harry's Darklighter. *'Book of Elders:' A tome of extremely powerful magic left by the Elders. Trivia *It's been 3 weeks since the Apocalypse was averted and the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of All Evil. So, according to this episode, it is now the end of May, 2019. *Maggie Vera celebrates her birthday in this episode. *The Book of Shadows is destroyed in this episode. *With the death of the Elders, all Whitelighters have died since their life forces were tied to theirs. **Harry survived because he was no longer tied to them when it happened. *Harry's orbing sound effect is different in this episode to previous episodes. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *How will the magical community be managed by the Charmed Ones? **Mel took charge of managing the magical world by making appointments with witches in need, but Macy and Maggie were unwilling to continue their lives in the magical world. Unanswered Questions *Why is there an evil doppelganger of Harry? *Why did a duplicate of Harry try to kill the Charmed Ones? *Will the sisters ever get their powers back? *How will they protect witches from demons? References to the Original Charmed *Rat Demons appeared in this episode. In the original series, Rat Demons were low-level demons that were able to transform into rodents. They were usually involved in money schemes, such as laundering, and were not to be trusted. *The duplicate of Harry is later revealed to be the new series' interpretation of a Darklighter which, in the original series, were Whitelighter counterparts. Their primary goal was to kill Whitelighters in order to make good witches more vulnerable to the attack of evil. *Macy referenced witchness protection. In the original, it was the title of an episode. *the Charmed Ones are presumed dead and go into hiding. This was a major arc in the eighth season, of the original series. *Macy retaining her demonic powers after their powers were stripped resembled the season 6 episode, "The Power of Three Blondes", where Paige Matthews retained her Whitelighter powers after her witch powers were stolen by another witch. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.65 million U.S. viewers. * From this episode onwards, Ellen Tamaki, Nick Hargrove and Ser'Darius Blain are no longer series regulars. * From this episode onwards, Jordan Donica joins the cast as a series regular. Quotes :Maggie: "We have prevented the apocalypse, defeated The Source of All Evil. Everything is finally back to normal. So, if ever there was a time to party and celebrate, it's now." :Macy: "One drink, one, one, one drink." :Mel: "Fine, one drink." :Maggie: "A toast. To getting back to normal." :Macy: "To fresh starts." :Mel: "To being in charge." ---- :Jordan: "Sorry. I, uhh, don't trust many people." :Maggie: "Yeah, me neither." ---- :Harry: "The house, it went through the portal too. As a security precaution, it is cloaked. But it is bound to you, forever." ---- :Maggie: "Today was a bad day." :Macy: "Tomorrow will be better." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x01_Promo_(1).jpg 2x01_Promo_(2).jpg 2x01_Promo_(3).jpg 2x01_Promo_(4).jpg 2x01_Promo_(5).jpg 2x01 Promo (6).jpg |-|Screencaps= Darklighter Harry orbing midair.gif Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif S2E1 Door Sealing Spell.gif The Command Center.jpg Command Center Door.jpg Command Center Library.jpg|Personal library Darklighter Poison.jpg Macy Darklighter Poison.jpg|Macy is shot with poison Spellbound Botanica.jpg Command Center Map.jpg|World map Command Center marble maker.jpg Command Center Portal.jpg|Portal Mary and Kara.jpg Mary and Kara Dead.jpg First Rat Demon.jpg Second Rat Demon.jpg 2x01 Macy fire throwing.gif Poison Transferal.gif Third Rat Demon.jpg 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif James Westwell Grave.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Promo (HD) Charm Reboot - Powers (2x01) References See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2